The Reason I Became a Witch
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: A series of non-chronological oneshots in which Madara's ultimate weapon against Konoha and Sasuke is Sakura / 06. Despite everything that has happened, he is still really her bad boy.
1. Reason 1

**title: **The Reason I Became a Witch  
><strong>summary:<strong> 01.) This was his fourth foul, and she was not tolerating any more of his mistakes.  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura & Sasuke  
><strong>dedication: <strong>To girls who just sit by and do nothing. Ladies, know that there are things you can do to influence many events, whether it be small or on the huge factor. Don't let anyone boss you around and use what you can to your advantage. Peace and to Girls on Top~!  
><strong>notes: <strong>Yeah, it's my 46th fanfic, and I've been falling behind in my other fanfictions. Terribly sorry for that, but I completely fell in love with NS Yoon-G's new song and came up with this story, and so _ta-daa_! Enjoy!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The Reason I Became a Witch

He walks through the light and translucent fabrics hanging from the ceiling. He is annoyed by these curtains. In fact, he has no idea why these stupid things were always in his way every time he comes here now.

He hears someone call his name. He hates it, the chime-like ring dipped in venomous honey. It was a constant reminder of his and Naruto's slip-up way back then. It was a wound to his pride and a low wound to him in general.

The voice calls to him again and, this time, his hands roll into fists. If they hadn't been so caught up in trying to end the war, if they hadn't left her side that day . . .

"Sasuke-kun! Didn't you hear me call you?" the girl in front of him asks, her eyes dark and calculating as they always were now.

. . . Then this wouldn't have happened.

"Why did you call me here?" he asks, almost demanding an answer. Almost because if he did then any hint of the girl he had known would be gone within milliseconds.

"Well, _because_ . . ." Her hand reaches up and combs at his bangs. She ignores the glare he is giving her. "If I were to talk to you in front of everybody else _then_. . ." Her fingers trace down the side of his face, the feeling of her long nails running down his cheek almost makes him shudder. "They'd get suspicious . . ." Her finger is just below his bottom lip now. "Wouldn't they? After all, you've only been reinstated for only about a week. Not too many people—"

"Cut the crap, Sakura!" His patience has run thin, and his temper flares. He grabs her wrist, bringing her hand away from him. "You _know_ what I mean."

Her glare matches his, and she snatches her hand away from his. "You're getting too friendly with Konoha. Madara doesn't like it. He's starting to doubt where your loyalty lies."

Like he cared. "And do _you_?" He strokes her cheek, his anger subsided for now.

She holds his hand in place, not wanting his warmth to disappear so quickly. It is in this one gesture that the old Sakura completely reappears…

"_Do_ you doubt me?" he repeats the question.

She shakes her head. "Never." Her answer is firm, and then she backs away from his touch. "But I can't keep covering for you. This is already your fourth fall-out with him. I can't continue protecting you." And the old Sakura completely disappears once again. "You need to choose, Sasuke-kun: it's either me or your brother's ideals." And she walks back into the shelter of her room, her high-heels clicking on the floor as she goes.

Sasuke watches as she walks away, watches as she turns her back on him. And he has never regretted his revenge more so than he does now.


	2. Reason 2

**title: **The Reason I Became a Witch  
><strong>summary:<strong> 02.) Her blackened intentions are so obvious, and yet Hinata can't help but to go along  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura & Hinata  
><strong>notes: <strong>I have always wanted a confrontation between these two characters on the subject of Naruto. I am a big supporter of SasuSaku, but I do see that Sakura can also love Naruto too because they've been through so much together. I don't really think she'd be jealous or anything if Hinata and Naruto were to date, but I think there would be _something_ off about her friendship with Hinata if that were to happen. It would be awkward for her that two of her friends were dating, just as it'd be awkward for Naruto if Sasuke and Sakura were to start kissing each other. Of course, this is not the scenario of this chapter. Nope. It's a lot more darker and twisted. Hee-hee!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The Reason I Became a Witch

She bites her lower lip, and she plays with her fingers. She is unable to look at the girl sitting across from her, her eyes shifting here and there. Something has been off about her friend, she knows, ever since she came back. And that very same something intimidates and frightens the Hyuga heiress.

"Would you like anything?" the waiter asks.

"Oh, bubble tea please. Lychee-flavored." Sakura answers, a sweet smile on her face. But even without her bloodline, Hinata can see that the smile didn't reach up to Sakura's now dark and almost glowing emerald eyes. "What about you, Hinata-chan?" And her voice is too sweet, as if she were trying too hard. "Get anything you want. I'm paying."

Hinata wonders if anyone else notices that Sakura was only putting on an act. "Oh, I . . . It's . . ." she stutters for a moment, wanting to turn down her fellow kunoichi's offer, but she sees Sakura's eyes narrowing slightly and that puts her off. "Anything's alright with me," she decided to say instead. It came out almost half-strangled. "You know what I like best."

"Hm, right." Sakura's reply is smug, her lips pulling to the side and her eyes rolling under closed eyelids. She only does this in under a second and turns to bat her eyelashes at the waiter. "She'll have bubble tea, too. Cantaloupe-flavored with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top please."

The waiter is so mesmerized by the femme fatale that he almost forgets to write down the order. He bows his head and returns to the kitchen after promising their orders to be out in five minutes.

The two girls are now back in silence, Sakura inspecting her nails and Hinata just watching with a raised eyebrow. Since when has Sakura been so focused on her apperance? And suddenly, Hinata realizes that, with this new personality of hers, Sakura has undergo so many changes. Her hair, for one thing, is now in a bob reaching up to her neckline. Hinata is now wondering whether or not this is just some innocent tact to get Sasuke's attention.

"Do you know why I asked to speak with you?"

Hinata is snapped out of her thoughts by the icy tone the cherry blossom had taken. "I…" In truth, the Hyuga had been wondering that too. For the past month or so, Sakura had ignored her if possible and even seemed to dislike her company. Hinata doesn't know why it seemed like that, but she has a feeling that she would find out soon.

"From your expression, I can tell that you don't."

Again, Hinata bites her bottom lip as Sakura turns her head and stares elsewhere. Hinata notices that the Haruno is irritated, heaving an exasperated sigh. She is about to ask her friend what was the matter when the waiter comes back with their drinks, and Sakura's act is back on.

"Thank you," she tells him before taking a sip and crossing her legs. Hinata watches the waiter as his eyes travel up Sakura's long legs before leaving.

Sakura's smile drops once he is out of sight, and another silence befalls the two of them. Hinata feels the stiffness of the air around them, and she decides to stir her drink with her straw.

"I want you to stay away from Naruto." Sakura does not even try to cushion her words.

The sentence has Hinata staring with wide eyes and her mouth gaping. "Wh-_What_?"

"I hope you don't take me the wrong way, Hinata. It's not you." From the way Sakura spoke, Hinata found doubt in her last statement. "To tell the truth, I wouldn't have liked it either if Naruto had been dating another girl."

"I . . . I don't understand. I thought—"

"Whatever you thought is not reality." The pink-haired kunoichi's gaze was almost deadly. "In fact, you know that too, right? The fact that not everyone including me would approve of your dating Naruto?"

"I . . . I know that! I just…"

"Thought you could give it more time?" Sakura inquired, stunning Hinata into shock with her cold tone. "I never thought you could do something so stupid. Why keep delaying the inevitable? It would only have hurt both you and Naruto more when you had to part ways."

"Why would we have to part?" Hinata countered, tears threatening to fall. "We _love_ each other! We could face _anything_ together, be it ridicule or—"

"Don't you _dare_ say that to me when you haven't even told Neji about your relationship yet! You know it, too! I've told you. Not everyone is going to accept your relationship, and you know it! That's why you've kept this from your family."

"I just need more time…"

"I said it before. More time will only hurt you and Naruto more. Hinata, please…" She took the heiress's hands into hers and pleaded in such a sincere voice that Hinata almost gave in entirely. "Understand where I'm coming from. Naruto will become Hokage." Her voice dropped to a whisper, as if she were starting to cry. "It's his dream… It's _always_ been his dream. But . . . he can't fulfill it, if your whole clan hates him for deciding to date their heiress."

"I . . . I didn't know that… Naruto . . . he never told me."

"Why would he tell you?" Sakura asked her. "He doesn't want you to worry about him. Your relationship hasn't even gotten that far yet where you both know each others' secrets. Don't make this harder than it has to be, Hinata. You can protect his dream. It's in _your_ hands whether or not he has the chance to live it out. Think about it."

Hinata doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what else to feel but guilt. What Sakura said is true. Naruto couldn't become Hokage if one clan was against him. He would have to give up his dream to be with her.

"What are you doing?" A gruff and familiar voice comes into the restuarant then, and Sasuke pulls Sakura by her wrist up from her chair.

"It's _none_ of your concern!" she protests in a snarl.

"You're coming with me! _Now_!"

Hinata has never seen Sasuke so angry before.

But before Sasuke drags Sakura away, his teammate pries his hand off of her arm. There is a short glaring contest between the two of them, and Hinata shrinks into the background, not wanting to be a part of something so ferocious.

Soon, Sakura turns to her once again. "I've asked nicely, Hinata. Don't let me catch you around him again or you'll suffer the consequences." And she leaves the building in a fury, Sasuke glancing at the Hyuga for only a second before following.

Hinata is baffled by what has played out. She is confused by Sakura's antics. First, she was cold. Then, nice and pleading. And now, cruel and cold again. But despite all of Sakura's actions, Hinata knows what her blackened intentions are now. She doesn't know what has changed to make Sakura like this, but she knows the kunoichi that had spoke with her was definitely not her friend. She knows that from the bottom of her heart because she knows that the _real_ Sakura would never have been so selfish. The _real_ Haruno Sakura would never keep her boys away from happiness.

And yet, despite all that, Hinata knows there is _nothing_ she can do but go along with Sakura's—no, not Sakura's but _that girl's_—plans because she will not be the one to stand between Naruto and his dreams. Never would she think of it.


	3. Reason 3

**title: **The Reason I Became a Witch  
><strong>summary:<strong> 03.) Kakashi couldn't help but blame himself. After all, it was his fault that she became more spiteful.  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, & Shizune  
><strong>notes: <strong>I've been really tired of watching Kakashi come in at the last minute and saving peoples. In fact, I've gotten tired of watching all the guys of Team 7 coming in at the last moment and saving peoples. Kishimoto really should think of another way to for people to save themselves. Imagine they couldn't make it at the last minute! Boy, now would that be a dozy! And that's where the idea for this chapter came from! PS: This story isn't in chronological order, if you've forgotten.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The Reason I Became a Witch

Kakashi looks down from his seat on the rooftop, his favorite book put away. He looks into one of the executive offices of the hospital and watches as his only female student sits back down in her chair, putting away another patient's file. He watches as she spins around in her chair, stretching her arms out. In her white doctor's coat, she looks the same as she always does. Kind. Sincere. Helpful. But he knows that is not the case. He knows something is very off about his student and wonders if Tsunade has noticed the difference too.

Suddenly, Sakura's twirl comes to a stop, and Kakashi wonders if he's been caught. He lets out a relieved breath that he doesn't know he is holding when he watches as Sakura confronts Sasuke who materializes into the room. With his Sharingan, the Copy Cat Ninja sees every word they say.

"_Oh_," Sakura hums, crossing her legs. "_I should have known you'd come again today._"

Today? Kakashi wonders how long their secret meetings have been going on.

"_Well? I'm a bit busy right now._"

Kakashi knows that is a lie. Sakura has no patients during this hour unless it's a dire emergency.

"_If it's nothing important then can you come back another—_"

"_What is it you're planning to do?_"

Kakashi watches as the mood in the room suddenly changes.

Sakura's smile and happy demeanor instantly drops once Sasuke finishes his question. "_Well, that's unexpected. Since when have _you_ given a care about what _I_ do? I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto put you up to this._"

Kakashi watches as Sasuke's hands roll into fists, a clear sign of his temper flaring. Kakashi's eye narrows, and his hands also turn into fists. He knows there is no one else more to blame than himself. If only he had gotten there quicker… If only he hadn't been so preoccupied with Naruto and Sasuke then maybe things would have turned out differently.

* * *

><p>He had been patrolling the borders of the last of the ninja alliance's bases. Everyone was on high alert now. The Madara that Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting and had defeated had really been Kabuto in disguise. But even if it was Kabuto, the real Madara had nothing left to fall back on. Kabuto's resurrected army had completely fallen, the Tailed Beasts were sealed away once again, and the last of the Zetsu clones were being rounded up and destroyed. And so now, everyone was either searching, readying their defenses, and waiting for Madara's move. They couldn't afford to have their guard down. They had to be ready. Madara was, after all, unexpected. But so far, everything was quiet.<p>

"There's nothing on my side," Kakashi said into his radio. "What about you two?"

"Nothing here," Naruto answered.

"Ditto." Sasuke sounded as irritated as the blonde.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed. He too did not like the stillness of the battlefield. "Then we'll continue on with the plan and return to the medical base." All of the bases were fairly close together. Not even five miles away from each other with the medics in the center. "If anything, we need to make sure we don't lose any of the medics."

"Hee-hee, _alright_! Time to hit the sack!"

"Dobe, don't count your chickens before they hatch," the Uchiha said, rolling his eyes. "Madara's up to something. It's just a matter of time before—"

There was a exploding noise then, sounding even louder than it really did as it carried on through their radios.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Sai!" Kakashi yelled into the radio, trying to connect with the painter. "That sounded like it came from your end! What's going on?"

"Kakashi," Sai's voice was able to be heard clearly even though the static and loud noises in the background. He sounded much more frantic than he ever did before. "It's Madara! He's . . . No, Shizune! Wait, stay back! Kakashi, Madara is here! He's attacking the medics' base!"

"What?" It was the worst thing to have happened. The medics were key to winning this last part of the war. They were needed to make sure their numbers didn't dwindle any more than it already has. All three of the patrolling shinobi were already racing towards the battle. "Sai, has he made his intentions known yet?"

"No, but—" He paused to summon his ink animals. "Madara seems to be after—No, Shizune! You have to stay back! We'll get her back!"

"No, I can't sit back!" Shizune's cry was horridly loud and desperate. "He has _her_! I won't let—I _can't_ let him get away!"

"No, Shizune!"

Again, there was another explosion.

"Sai! Are you there? Sai?"

"_NOOO_!" It was Shizune's cry, deafening and wailing.

"Sai, what's going on? Sai?"

Kakashi was the first of the three back at the ruined base, being sent to patrol one of the closer bases. It cursed when he saw the remains of the battle. The base was ablaze, and so many medic nin and shinobi laid on the ground injured. Only three were left uninjured enough to tend to their fallen allies. It was easy to find Shizune in the mess, trying to mend Sai's bleeding arm.

"Shizune, what happened?" Kakashi was there by their sides within seconds.

The ebony-haired woman didn't answer, tears running down her face in waterfalls. Her tears seemed to increase once Naruto and Sasuke appeared by Kakashi. "We . . ." She rubbed away some of her tears on her sleeve. "We need to call for Lady Tsunade…"

"Shizune…" Naruto was hesitant. "Where's Sakura?"

A sort of strangled noise escaped from Shizune then. "Call . . . call for Lady Tsunade…" she repeated before healing another one of Sai's major injuries. "She needs to be informed…"

"Shizune, where's—"

"We need Lady Tsunade here…" Again, she avoided the question. "She'll know what to do. We—"

"SHIZUNE! WHERE'S SAKURA?" Naruto was impatient and furious. Why wasn't he getting an answer?

Shizune was crying and sobbing and wailing even harder.

"Shizune…" This time, Kakashi tried, abeit in a nicer and softer voice. "Where is Sakura?"

"Sakura, she . . ." Shizune shook her head, a hand to her mouth to try and muffle her sobs. "Everything happened so fast… One minute, she was next to me, and then the next…" She couldn't meet neither Kakashi's or Naruto's gazes. She didn't dare see Sasuke's gaze. "Madara . . . he _took_ her! Right out of the tent! He took _her_! He took her… Said it was our due for defying him, for coming this far to winning…" She couldn't hold back her wails anymore and cried into her hands, hiding her red face.

The men of the original Team 7 stood there, unable to believe their ears.

* * *

><p>It must have been the tenth time the memory played out in Kakashi's mind. He knows that it is more than guilt he feels. He was her teacher, but he neglected her and left her on her own. And yet, he had never felt more ashamed of himself than he did the moment he found out about her abduction.<p>

It is then that Sakura opens the window. Kakashi has been so occupied with his thoughts that he does not realize her conversation with Sasuke has ended and that both of his students are now staring in his direction.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, can I help you with anything?" There is a hidden meaning in her words that Kakashi can't quite figure out.

"Oh, no, I was just . . . lost on the path of life." And as he watches her eyes watching him for any giveaways, he knows for certain that he has never regretted anything more than neglecting her.


	4. Reason 4

**title: **The Reason I Became a Witch  
><strong>summary:<strong> 04.) She didn't understand why they all just wouldn't piss off and leave her alone.  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura & Ino (also an unknown ANBU)  
><strong>notes: <strong>In chronological order, this happens right before Sakura speaks with Hinata in Chapter Two.  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> Sorry that I didn't update in two months. So sorry. Got writer's block for a while.  
><strong>notes 3:<strong> I do not like this chapter. It's not as good as the rest.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The Reason I Became a Witch

Sakura Haruno is pissed. Totally pissed off. And she also wants to wring some necks. She doesn't understand _why_ everyone was hovering around her. She isn't a ticking time bomb. Why couldn't they all just piss off and leave her alone? Ever since she came back to the village, everyone was just so "worried and concerned about her wellbeing," as they had put it. She would have cared less! She doesn't give a damn if they were worried! Hell, they were crossing her line of privacy! That _had_ to give her some kind of leverage, right?

"—head! Forehead!"

"Oh, what did you want again, Pig?" But nevertheless, she continues to smile because she doesn't want any more suspicion to rise.

Ino holds up the clothing article in her right hand. "Do you like _this_ dress?" Then she holds up the one in her left. "Or _this_ one?"

_Doesn't matter because, wherever you're wearing them to, you'll still look like a slut._ Sakura has to bite hard on her tongue to stop the harsh insult from coming out of her ruby red lips. "Oh, they both look . . . great on you." The comment almost has her gagging, and this does not go unnoticed by her childhood friend.

"Forehead, are you alright?" The blonde drops the two dresses onto a nearby chair and walks over to the rosette.

Sakura closes her eyes so that Ino does not see her rolling her eyes. Again, someone's hovering over her, and Sakura does not like it. Not one bit.

Ino's hand is on her nick-namesake and the other on her left cheek in just a moment. "You're a bit warm," she says after some thought. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ino." The answer comes out much snappier than Sakura had intended it to. She would have uttered a small apology _if_ she had the time.

"No, you're _not_!" the Yamanaka retorts almost immediately. "You were almost _throwing up_ just now, and you didn't even have that much to eat for breakfast! And you have a bit of a temperature! You're sick! Don't think you can hide that from me!"

Sakura _tch_s. She wants to scream and shout at the blonde to get away from her, but she holds back. And she only does so because a wonderful idea has popped into her mind. If she can pull it off then she'll have all of her symptoms explained _and_ she can have some fun with it. ". . . You know what?" she says in the most saddest voice she can conjure up. "I am hiding something. I'm just . . ." She blinks back crocodile tears and bites her bottom lip in false hesitation. "I'm just too scared of the consequences."

It works because Ino is watching her and giving Sakura her full attention. "_Consequences_?" the blonde asks, confusion rippling through her voice. "What do you mean? What are you scared of?"

Sakura shakes her head, letting her fake teardrops slide down her face. No words come out of her mouth, just a stiffled wail, and her arms wrap around her stomach. "What if…?" She isn't even able to get the question out, even when her cries lessen and allow her to breathe a bit better. "What if he doesn't accept the child?" she sobs, her arms tightening around her womb. "What will I do if that happens, Ino?" She rests her head on her her friend's shoulder and begins to wail even harder. "I don't want my child to grow up fatherless!"

Ino is at a loss for words. _A child? Sakura called it hers . . . which means that. . ._ "Sakura, you're _pregnant_?" She holds the pinkette at arm's distance and just looks at the girl in disbelief. Sakura isn't lying to her, not when she's crying this much. "Who . . . who is the father?"

The cherry blossom is still shaking. "Do . . . do I even _need_ to say his name?"

"The child's _Sasuke's_?"

Sakura could only nod. "What . . . what will I do, Ino-pig? I haven't even told him yet. What if he wants nothing to do with the baby?"

"Oh, Sakura…!" Ino doesn't know what else to do but hug her friend. It is all the comfort she can give to Sakura. She does not know what to say, not wanting to upset the pinkette any further. But this awkwardness doesn't last long.

An ANBU appears. "Yamanaka Ino, the Hokage wants to see you."

"_Now_?" the blonde asks. Why do missions always have the _worst_ of times to be given?

"Yes." And with that, the ANBU is gone.

"Shh, shh, Sakura," she cooes once they were alone again. "You have to tell him, you know that, right?"

"But . . . what if he—"

"You'll never know until you try," Ino tells her before releasing Sakura form her embrace. "I have to go now but, when I come back, I'll help how ever I can. Okay?"

"Just . . . go before Tsunade gets angry," Sakura says, wiping away her tears.

"Alright." It is easy to see Ino's relunctance to leave her friend in such a state, but she knows she has to go or risk their Hokage's wrath. "I'll see you later."

But once she was sure she was alone, Sakura just smiled. Ino was so _gullible_! She didn't even need to fake a small chakra signature for Ino to fall for her trick. Sakura shakes her head, wondering how she has such _wonderful_ people around her. It was just her luck.

She glances at the clock on the wall. Almost noon. She hurries to clean the changing room. After all, she can't leave it as messy as Ino did before meeting up with the Hyuga heiress. She scoffs at even the mention of her teammate's girlfriend. She may have approved of the relationship, but she can't leave it as the way it is. She needs to do something and soon before her plan unfolds.

She pauses when she comes upon an almost transparent and very small dress. She looks it over before deciding to have the dressmaker's assistant ring up the price and to allow her to wear her purchase under her current outfit. She may not be pregnant now, but perhaps that can soon change. And if that were to happen, she knows that Sasuke would never be able to escape out of her reach ever again.


	5. Reason 5

**title: **The Reason I Became a Witch  
><strong>summary:<strong> 05.) She has to be careful because she knows the same repertoire won't get through to him anymore. Perhaps it's time to stop pretending to cry.  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura, Sasuke, and an unnamed voice (who you'll probably be able to guess who it is with the two hints in this chapter)  
><strong>notes: <strong>In chronological order, this happens right after Sakura speaks with Hinata in Chapter Two.  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> AH! I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS IN TEN MONTHS! I'M _SO_ SORRY! SO VERY SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I'M SO VERY SORRY! Updates should be a bit more quicker now that I have a better idea of how this story may progress. Again, so very sorry!  
><strong>notes 3:<strong> Okay, since this story was made before the manga revealed Obito was Tobi, any person called Madara in this story is that newly revived Madara, okay? Obito will be called Obito, and Madara will be Madara to avoid any confusion, so the Madara in the past chapters is that newly revived Madara, kay?

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The Reason I Became a Witch

He's angry… She _knows_ he's angry… He's angry with _her_…

She leans against the sink, her forehead touching the mirror, her sigh fogging up the looking glass. Her hands are shaking, gripping the edge of the counter. It's a good thing she's the best at chakra control or she may have destroyed her sink with that inhuman strength of hers.

She lets out another sigh as she thinks, lifting her head from the mirror and then slamming it back against the glass as she tries to think of a way out of this problem.

Honestly, she didn't think this _big_ of a problem would have occured from that little white lie she told Ino—she calls it a white lie because it had essentially gotten her out of a sticky situation when she had told it. _Surely_, the pig would've kept her mouth shut about something so life-changing, but _no_! Ino just _had_ to meet up with Sasuke on her way to the Hokage Mansion, and she just _had_ to slap him! She just _had_ to slap him in front of almost _half_ of the Konoha population—half because Sakura _knows_ that those who saw _the_ Uchiha Sasuke getting slapped would gossip day in and out about it—and confront him right there and then!

"Damn it all…" Sakura moans in an attempt to relieve her stress. It doesn't work, and it doesn't help either when she opens her eyes to find herself staring into a reflection with hazel specks in her green irises. "_God_!" she cries in exasperation, turning on the faucet. It doesn't matter to her if the water's freezing cold because, once the water starts running, she splashes handful after handful of it onto her face. She only stops when she sees that her eyes are back to just being spring green.

"You know, even if you try to push it off as a hallucination, you can't change the fact that it still happened again."

Sakura covers her ears with her hands, trying to block out the voice and forgetting to turn off the water.

"It's not good to hide your wounds."

Sakura presses harder against her ears but to no avail. The voice is still loud and clear.

"Even though I'm looking after you, the consequences of keeping such mental trauma to oneself is still very damaging. You—"

"_SHUT UP_!" Sakura yells. "Whose fault is it that I'm suffering? Whose fault is it that I'm so conflicted right now? If Obito hadn't tried to use me to ressurrect you then _none_ of this would have happened! I wouldn't have been so desperate! I wouldn't have done the things I did if it weren't for _you_!"

The voice doesn't speak again, and this only further enrages the pinkette until she finally screams a scream that matches the volume of all that's been weighing on her heart and she collapses onto the floor, her knees hitting the cold floor with a _smack_ against the thin film of overflown water.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Her watery eyes widen when she hears the deep and angry voice. How . . . _when_ did he come into the room without her noticing? Her eyes follow the Uchiha as he turns off the faucet and as he throws towels onto the wet floor to soak up all of the water that has overflown from the sink. He's quiet during all this, and he doesn't even throw a glance at her.

She doesn't know if this saddens or angers her more, but she tries to hold back her tears. She holds them back because crying might worsen her situation—and her mood considerably. She has to be careful now because she knows the same repertoire won't get through to him anymore. She has to be careful, she has to be, or she might lose him too. And that, she can_not_ have.


	6. Reason 6

**title: **The Reason I Became a Witch  
><strong>summary:<strong> 06.) Despite everything that has happened, he is still really her bad boy.  
><strong>character[s]: <strong>Sakura and Sasuke  
><strong>dedication:<strong> To NBIC because they wanted this to be updated on the 27th of February (probably the only time I'll take a request for an update on a specific date)  
><strong>notes: <strong>In chronological order, this happens right the last chapter. A very fluffy chapter though with its own darkness, I guess.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The Reason I Became a Witch

Night has never been her favorite time of the day. And this dislike for night has grown even more now that nightmares have begun to continuously haunt her as if they were old friends. At times, the nightmares weren't so bad, only killing her beauty sleep, but other times . . . they were _dreadfully__ indescribable. _Normal nightmares have her staring up at her ceiling for a few minutes before going back to sleep, bad nightmares have her going to the kitchen and getting a midnight snack, but _these_ nightmares had her up the whole night, provided she didn't wake up the whole neighborhood with her screams.

And tonight is one of those nights… Just one of those nights except this nightmare seems almost _too real_ and it's just too real to _just_ wake up from. And it takes five calls of her name and some very strong shakes to wake her up from her fright. And when she does wake up, she's crying and sobbing incoherently, her arms wrapping around the closest person in the room.

The sudden hug throws Sasuke off for a moment, cleaning his mind blank of any words and questions he had for her because this has happened once before and all because of a nightmare, too. And he would bet that it is the same nightmare this time around. And so he does the same as he did last time. He holds her until her cries begin to quiet and until she regains herself.

"I thought I was back there again…" she says like she did last time. "I really thought that I was back as Madara's hostage… I really thought…"

He holds her closer to him, a sign to her that she doesn't need to say anymore. The anger that had been aimed at her earlier today is long gone. He can't bear to see her fall to pieces again just because of the torture she went through during her time as a captive of not only Madara but of _Obito_ too.

Sakura says no more, and she has calmed down enough that her sobs are silent and her body only convulses just a bit. Her hand fists the cloth of his shirt, her head burying into his chest, her tears soaking the front of his shirt. If she hadn't been so distraught then she would have been happy that he isn't mad at her anymore.

But nothing matters to Sakura tonight. Nothing matters because Sasuke stays with her tonight, stroking her hair and holding her close until she falls back alseep to a somewhat peaceful slumber.

Hm, despite the cold persona he puts on, despite everything that has happened, Sasuke is still really her bad boy.


End file.
